narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Third Dynasty : A Pharaoh's Last Reign
The days past as Raido and Yama searched and waited for the Earth Goddess to appear. They could sense her within the surroundings around them, but they could not actually find her, she was using her abilities to become with within mother earth to lay well well beyond their reach. She could not escape their dukha sensing, but she could at least escape their eyes. Maybe she's about the Rinnegan, and its shared vision abilities. Raido surmised as he stood with his eyes closed in an open field. He was surrounded by the serenity and beauty of nature in all directions as a slight breeze caused the blades of grass to wave across the land. While that maybe true, she is the Earth Goddess, she is one with nature and earth, she will always be able to seek us out, as long as we have contact within the earth itself. IF we take to the skies, the Sky Goddesss will be able to find and detect us, so either way we are stuck between a rock and a Hard place. Yama said as he echoed in Raido's mind. We still don't know what the sky Goddess has planned, and even less we don't even know what the Earth Goddess looks like. What do they want. what are they trying to achieve here. Raido said as looked around, the ripple pattern in his eyes shifting from locale to locale. Mistress Yuna is more than likely interested in reclaiming the land from her sister, While Fa' rao was leading and creating settlements he often splits the lands for his daughters and son to own. As you know one of those expeditions led to the finding of the Juubi, which resulted in his son's death. That left over land caused friction as both daughters felt like they were entitled to it and a huge war ensued. Their war is what caused death of the men on both sides for Rikudo and Fa'rao. These deaths caused the two to blame each other and led to their conflict. The damage was not able to be reconciled. This led to their battle, along side the ten tails, and then when Fa' raos daughter rose to fight the Sage he imprisonded them as well. The Sky Goddess managed to escape the earth goddess was not lucky, however Yuna plans to revive her sister and finish the battle. They wiill drag whoever they can into this and lay waste to entire villages and cities, not to mention the damage it will toll on the Earth. Yama said going over what he knew of the sisters. Hmm. Well lets go then Looks like I have a date with two fine ass daughters and I need to come looking my best. Raido X can't let the ladies down now can he. Raido said as he smoothed his hair back. Raido did you not hear what I said, these women are .. What am I saying, just do what you do best, and lets see how this works out. Yama said correcting himself. Years of being with Raido he began to see that logic did not really apply to this man too much. See Yama, you learn something new everyday even you. There is enough Raido X to go around, and I have a three step plan to which makes sure we can have a little and fun aslo take care of the politics surrounding this claim for land. Raido X said as he summoned his Giant Drill beaked bird via Animal Path. Jumping on the back to which the bird took off to the skies, well then before we go I have I need to check on Kohana in the hospital, I have a bad feeling about something, and a slight idea of what Yuna is doing. Raido said as he sat on the birds back. Well then lets go I think I may have an idea as well. Yama said as the bird took off at high speeds back toward Konoha hospital. Ambient Wonder Never amazed at the speeds his giant bird was able to reach, Raido arrived at the hospital in what he and both Yama agreed to as an acceptable speed. As he peaked in the window seal from the birds beak using the shared vision of himself, Yama and the bird he had shared vision of three different directions of the room , and saw nothing, not even a chakra source. I heard of sleep walking, but this is new, that girl was practically in a coma, and now she is gone. Alright detective Yama, lets launch this investigation. We will attempt to find her by her dukkha source. Raido closed his eyes and opened his mind clearing it of distracting thoughts. Ever since Raido was able to cleanse himself of his own poison, his ability to focus and hone in on the dukkha of other expanded. WHen he focused he could sense people on the same scale as Yama could normally, however when passive he just sense the person without identifying them. To properly identify Kohana Raido focused his mind to sense her soul. Raido's eyes quickly opened, and he sensed something funny. I sense the Earth Goddess near Kohana , but before I could not. Raido said as he pondered what this could mean. IS she using Kohana as a sacrifice to revive her sister? Worse than that, Yuna is using Kohana body as the vessel which will bring channel her spirit into Kohana, when that happens the stronger mind will erase the weaker one, and if she is still in that coma, she will be erased. Yama said with urgency. Well then looks like I I have to recant my earlier statement, nto two women, but three women. I have a date with three fine ass women, two so called Goddesses, and a Uzumaki ninja. Looks like I have to make room for desert tonight. Raido joked as he commanded the bird to take off in the direction of the dukkha. The bird bolted in the direction leaving behind trails of smoke and dust as it took off in the aforementioned direction. Raido and Yama followed the source and arrived in almost moments after taking off, the found a small temple located in the ruins of the Uzumaki village. I have been here at least two to three times and I have never seen this place at all. Raido commented as the bird slowly set to land. Raido was in fact correct he had been here before during a run in with Sannoto Senju. Raido didn't recall a temple nor did he have time to look either, as he gazed toward the distance he could see where he and Sannoto made some repairs before they left. Well if Yuna did some additions of her own the least we can do is go down and thank her, Sannoto and I weren't finished here anyway, so lets get a move on. Raido said as he dashed toward the temple, and run down the stairs. The temple was decoarted with multiple designs of mantra used to hold the Earth Goddess in place. Th temple was old and dusty, moss and other forms of nature seemed to reclaim this temple for its own. Raido came to the heart of the temple where candle were lit, and placed in a well designed circle, and within that circle laid his long time friend Kohana, but she was moving. On the other side was Yuna who was smiling in some way of satisfaction. mmhhhmm. I think I like where this is headed Mistress Yuna, you got the scene already set up for us to do some damage the candles are lit, Kohana is awake. Raido said being foolish. Guess I showed up at the right time to get this party started. huh. Yuna turned to see Raido X, and she smiled. Glad you could come handsome, I wanted to set the scene up a little more before you arrived, but I guess me and my "sister will have to make due. Yuna said as Kohana back was turned to Raido at the moment. Please do, if she looks half as good as you do I can't wait to meet her, I just hope she doesn't leave me hanging like you do and run off. Raido X said playing along with Yuna's humor. Well lets bring her out no need to keep the man of the hour waiting any longer. Raido said as he looked around. Raido were were too late, The Earth Goddess is standing right before you, but her spirit has been called in Kohana body, and she is now in control. Yama yelled out as he appeared from Raido's body, his rippled patterned eyes glued on Kohana. Kohana turned around, and gone was the beautiful green eye Raido was so accustom to for so many years. In their place was a set of golden honey eyes which were glring back at Raido as well, more so his Rinnegan than him. He wields the eyes of the Sage, is this his son, or latter descendant. Kohana spoke out. I am not surprised he maintains the rough angular beauty the sage once held. I see that even in this age men still manage to produce such beautiful creatures. Tell me sister why have yo awoken me and where is my real body, why I been called in this shell?. Kohana asked as she noticed her new look. Ill explain it on the way love, but for now we must deal with him, and then you and I have unsettled business, the land of our brother remains unclaimed and we shall finish what was started. Yuna said as she gave her sister a look of disdain. She could have easily taken over the land, but in the act of fairness, between the two she could give her sister a chance to fight for it. My sibling, I have grown and matured in my time away and as the elder sister I forgive you of this folly, If you revived in in hopes to finish our bout in the name of our brothers land. You may have it, I remain a neutral party in the conflict between you and this man, I simply wish to reclaim my land and bring hope back to those who still believe in me. Kohana said as she looked at Raido in an impartial way. You WHAT??, your just giving it up just like that?? where the tenacity you once held to see something through, the land must be claimed in the proper fashion. I did not revive you to restart life anew, I called you here to finish our old one. You will face me in combat for that land, either by force or choice. Yuna said as her chakra became present as she rose the pressure to make the temples quake slightly. Your threats fall on deaf ears my younger sister, I have grown past trivial matter such as this, in the end we will both have nothing, in our battle their will be no winner. The only thin left standing will be the wake of the destruction we caused, the land itself will become useless for use to use and for anyone to live on. Wise up my love, how is it that you have been around so long but never seen the fruits of what we almost caused, you are smart but yet ignorant. How can you ignore such facts when the lie just in front of your face. Kohana said as she looked at Yuna who was clearly pissed. Raido began to clap as he began to step forward. My my, Kohana such insight even I am taken aback by this sudden change of heart. However Yuna must be stopped if everyone is to go and enjoy their life, and I don't think your sister over here will just let this slide under the rug. Raido said as he stood beside Kohana dwarfing her due to his sheer size and height. Yes well you can deal with her, she is my only sibling left I refuse to bring any violence upon her. However I will neither hinder you or aid you in your conflict with her, she is yours to deal with alone. Kohana said as she attempted to walk away from the scene. You aren't going anywhere elder sister, you will finish this with me like I said by choice or FORCE!!!! Yuna flew up in the air and a large torrent of wind began to surround her body and drew it to her. The wind around her began to increase in both size and pressure as Yuna released a powerful blast of wind, which basically ripped the already fragile temple in half, as it tore to reach the already looking Kohana. By the Sage. Raido yelled as he went intangible by erasing his body from the mortal realm. However Kohana stopped the blast with a powerful sdlap to the ground as crystals rose up to block the wind, the crystals grew in size and mass and penetrated the ground above them weakening the structural integrity of the floor, causing it to quake violently. Well looks like its time to punch the ticket out of here then. Raido said as he summoned Kohana to run to him and the two quickly bolted for the exit, as the temple caved in underneath them. Raido and Kohana came back outside where the bird was still waiting for them, they both jumped on his back and took off into the skies tyo escape the crumbling temple. I have become with the woman whose shell I possess, not only in body but in mind, her knowledge of you says that you use space time abilities, why did you not use them there. We could have easily made a clean escape. Kohana said as he question Raido. Raidso turned around and met the eyes of the woman, it was Kohana in the body, but not of the mind. Well I prefer to take the road less traveled sometimes, besides a little exercise does the body good. Raido said as he wanted to call her Kohana but it just wouldn't be right. Your Kohana in the body, but im sure you don't want to be called that, soooo I feel like introductions are in order. I know your the Earth Goddess, but thats all I know. Then you and I have much to discuss on this trip then. Kohana smiled as the bird tkept forward in its direction.